


Just One Time

by alien_lord



Series: Stranger Things Collection [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Job, Depressing, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Heterosexual Sex, Office Sex, Paperwork, Regret, Sex, Smoking, age gap, dad bod, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Hopper finally notices he has a co-op student, and he really notices her.(Blackmail and age gap).





	Just One Time

Hopper had a new staff member, a co-op student from the high school. They were doing their co-op with Florence, at the desk. It was the older sister of one of the strange boys, friends of Will. Her name was Layla Henderson, and she was in her last year of high school. 

He hadn’t paid a lot of attention to her while she’d been there. She’d started at the beginning of the school year, and it was now November, and he’d just noticed her there. He didn’t really notice things, and he’d been wrapped up in his own problems, and alcohol was keeping him busy. 

When he finally noticed her, after Florence brought her up, he made sure to look her over next he saw her. Florence told him who she was, he didn’t really know, but she told him she was the older sister of Dustin Henderson, who was a friend of Will’s, the missing boy. 

Next time he saw her, he looked her over. She was a tall girl, the opposite of her younger brother. She had long, dark hair, it was a deep chestnut, and it was wavy, hanging loosely down her back. She had a cute face, not entirely beautiful, but adorable. Freckles dotted over her cheeks and her button nose, and she had a cute little mouth, with big eyes. Her eyelashes were long, and it gave her a doey appearance. Her teeth were a little funny, but it made her more unique. 

Today she was dressed in professional attire, a pencil skirt, and flats with a white button down blouse. Hopper couldn’t help but notice that the top button was undone on her blouse though, and her skirt was a little too short to be office friendly. She couldn’t help she had long, model esque legs that made the skirt look too short.

Hopper couldn’t help glance over at the generous amount of thigh that was showing, cigarette in hand. He took a couple slow puffs, appreciating her from the side, before turning away, frowning. He was old enough to nearly be her father, and there would be no way she’d be into him anyway. He ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. He was past his prime, and he knew it. His hair was exceeding, he had a sprinkle of grey in his beard, right on the chin, and his semi-excessive drinking at given him a dad bod with a soft stomach. 

He took a long drag from his cigarette, and glanced back over quickly, looking at her bend her chest over the desk, reaching to push some sort of paper towards a person that was probably complaining about something inane, like missing garden gnomes or some sort of neighbourhood feud. 

Turning to look, he watched the front of her shirt, just staring at her perky, little boobs. God, he wanted his mouth on one of those-. 

He turned away in disgust at himself again, and headed back into his office. Closing the door behind him, he went and sat behind his desk. He needed to take some time to himself and calm down. Shaking his head, he leaned down and opened the drawer of his desk. He pulled out a little silver flask that he kept in there for emergencies, and took a quick drink. Sitting back, he let the whiskey burn down his throat, and he shook his head, hoping to shake some sense back into himself. 

For a while, it worked, and he worked away at paperwork, spending most of the day that way. He was mostly writing up papers for the young, missing boy, Will. They’d had a search party yesterday, and there was more work he had to get done, and there were a lot of people to talk to. He really hoped the boy had just gotten lost in the woods, and it wasn’t something more sinister. 

A little while later, there was a knock on the glass of the door. 

“Afternoons are also for coffee and contemplation, Florence-“ he called, assuming it was his secretary. The door creaked open, and Layla stuck her head in.   
“Uh, it’s me, Chief Hopper-“ she stepped in the door, and Hopper was once again fascinated by her long legs. “I have some papers to fill out for my co-op that I need you to sign?”

He stared at her in stunned silence for a moment, before he managed to huff out, “What kind of papers?”Looking down at his desk quickly, he looked back up again, and fumbled a cigarette out of the drawer of his desk. He felt like a schoolboy again. 

“Um, just some stuff about how many hours I’ve spent here and stuff-“ she told him walking over the desk, “You’re just supposed to initial that I was here and everything so I have enough hours to get my credits-“. She placed the papers on the desk and pushed it towards him.   
He grabbed them, and pulled it towards him, tapping ash into the ashtray. 

“Is that what day it is?” He asked, but mostly talking to himself. Time flew by when life didn’t mean anything. 

She laughed a little because she wasn’t sure what to say. Layla liked Hopper, and she was trying to get him to notice, but she wasn’t sure how. She liked his burly frame, and his big hands. She also like his broad shoulders, and even though he looked old enough to be her father, she was into the authority. 

Layla was getting tired of trying to get his attention though, she didn’t know what else to do. She’d unbuttoned the top button of her blouse to try and get him to notice her, and she’d picked skirts that were too short, he didn’t think she’d worn that and not noticed how good her legs looked, did he? But nothing she did made Hopper take any interest in her. She needed these papers signed, and now was probably the best time to try and get him to notice her.   
She leaned forward on the desk as he studied the papers, pressing her breasts together with her arms in a not very subtle way. 

“I’ve signed all the way up to today-“ Hopper told her, glancing up from where he was busy signing, and trailed off when he saw her chest. She had to be teasing him, that was the only explanation. A blush rose in his cheeks and he glanced up to her face. She just looked so innocent, he was sure it must be an accident and he was just a dirty, old man. 

“Uh-“ he shoved the papers toward her, “Just give them to me every couple weeks and I’ll sign as we go”. 

He tapped his cigarette on the ash tray, before taking a long drag and glancing back up at her. “Do you have any assignments or anything?” He didn’t really know what a co-op entailed, he also hadn’t returned any of the phone calls the school had left him about it, because he didn’t know what they were talking about. He should probably call them back, he made a mental note to do that later. 

She shook her head, “No, just assignments I have to write at school about it-“ she smiled a little though, and moved to sit on the edge of his desk. “I was wondering about some extra credit though-“

He started sweating under the edge of his shirt. He was sure now that she was flirting, she had to be. He glanced down at one of her creamy thighs, so much of it bare and just inches away. He nearly drooled at the thought. 

“I’m uh, not sure I have the power to give you extra credit-“ he mumbled, grinding out his cigarette in the ash tray, trying not to explode with sexual frustration. He felt a stiffy growing in his pants, and he shifted in his seat. 

“Just say I’m here for extra hours-“ she told him, leaning to the side, licking her lower lip. “It’ll really help me out-“. 

This time it was Hopper’s turn to be coy. “Why would I do that?” He asked her, cocking his head to the side. “I don’t get anything out of saying you’re here working when you’re not”. He shifted in his seat, “There’s no benefit for me-“. 

She grinned, batting her eyelashes. “Well, I suppose I could do something for you-“. 

“Good-“ Hopper interrupted her, “You can start with organizing my filing cabinet-“, he gestured to the side of the room where a dented filing cabinet stood, boxes of files piled around it. 

Layla hopped of the desk, and walked around the edge, and Hopper, who knew for a fact now that she was flirting with him, jumped out of his chair, moving around the other side of the desk. He didn’t want to get himself into this mess. As much as he wanted her, and he did, he didn’t want the drama that was going to come with this. He knew better. 

She moved around the desk, almost prowling after him. “I was thinking of a more personal favour”.   
“Believe me-“ Hopper told her, beads of sweat on both of his temples, “There is nothing more personal to me than sorting my files-“. Backing up quickly, keeping an eye on her, he grabbed the handle of his door, pulling it open.

She was around the desk, and in front of him in seconds. “No- I’m not interested in files-“. Layla pressed a hand to his chest, and the other grabbed the stiffy in his pants. Hopper’s hand froze on the door, and blood throbbed into his growing erection, her hand on the front of his pants. “I’m interested in you-“ she told him, and grabbed the front of his shirt. 

Hopper didn’t know what to do. On one hand, he knew that he shouldn’t. But he really, really, wanted to. Looking out the glass on his door quickly, he sighed. What the hell, why not?

He wrapped his hands around her, crushing her into him as he pressed his mouth to hers. His lips were desperate, hot and needy, and he overpowered her kiss. Her mouth was small, and tasted like almonds, and he shoved his tongue inside her mouth easily. Lifting her up, one leg wrapped around his waist, he carried her to the desk, yanking down her skirt before setting her on the edge. 

He yanked open the front of her blouse, being careful enough to not tear the buttons, he wasn’t explaining out of that, and yanked up her bra. Her breasts were small and perky, and wrapped his mouth around one, sucking on the little pink nipple. She let out a moan, and he shoved her legs apart with his other hand, his hand sliding up between her thighs, and shoving aside her underwear. He rubbed her clit softly, and she moaned again, bucking up against his hand.   
He kept sucking on her nipple, before he started fingering her, and she grinded against him. She was wet and he enjoyed the feeling of her warmth on his fingers while he slid them in and out of her. Standing up straight, he yanked open the front of his pants, pulling himself out into his hand, stroking his length several times. 

Layla looked at his erection hungrily, before hopping off the desk, and kneeling in front of him. Her perky tits stared up at him, and she blinked her beautiful, big eyes before taking him in her mouth and sucking. He let his eyes roll back as she rubbed her hand up and down his length, sucking on the tip. She played with his balls a little, and Hopper almost nutted. 

After a few minutes of her sucking and licking, and Hopper letting out half muffled grunts, he yanked her to her feet, spinning her around, and bending her over the desk. She moaned a little when he shoved her down, hand knotted into the back of her hair, pulling her head back. He shoved his foot in between her legs, forcing them apart, and she gasped a little when he rubbed his length over the soft lips between her legs. 

He got the head of his dick wet, she moaned as he rubbed it in the folds of her wet pussy, and his eyes rolled back in his head when he pushed into her wet pussy.   
Starting up a slow pump, he picked up speed, fucking her against the desk. She moaned, and he yanked her hair, “Quiet-“ he groaned, and she bit her lip to try and avoid making any sounds. 

Hopper glanced down at her perky ass, spreading her ass cheeks so he could watch himself fuck her pussy from behind. It was so hot watching himself slide into her tight, little pussy. He slapped her ass, and she made a little sound, and it was the sexiest thing he’d ever head. All he wanted to do was take her home, and tie her up, and have his way with her-.Hopper stopped himself from thinking that. This was a one time deal-, she’d caught him off guard- he wouldn’t do this again.   
He groaned a little, pumping his hips forward, hitting her from behind. “You feel so damn good-“ he groaned, getting close to coming.   
“Oh ya, Chief, that feel’s so good-“she moaned up at him, and he pulled out quickly, before cumming ass over her bare ass. 

He moaned, eyes rolling up into his head as his penis finished spasming in his hand. She looked over her shoulder, “Can you clean me up?”   
He looked down in surprise and nodded. “Uh, of course-“. Reaching around his desk he grabbed some tissues, and wiped her off, a blush rising in his cheeks. He wasn’t embarrassed about the sex, just the intimacy of cleaning someone off afterwards.   
He did up his pants quickly, looking away as she got dressed. 

“So uh, what did you need me to sign-?” He asked her, glancing around to see what papers she needed him to sign. He was mostly worried that she was going to say something and get him in a lot of trouble. He’d sign anything she asked now.

“Just this one-“ she told him, tapping one long nail on it before returning to buttoning her blouse. “Just put that I put in evenings and weekends here-“ she grinned, “For the whole semester-“. Without even arguing, Jim signed it immediately. He felt strange, like she suddenly had power over his whole life, and maybe she did. Sweat broke out on his brow, and he wondered what he’d done.


End file.
